


When I Am Weak

by Browneyesparker



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Reverse Big Bang 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker





	When I Am Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/gifts).




End file.
